


Yang's Beary Bad Day

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anthro, Bear - Freeform, Breastfeeding, Diaper, Diapers, Gen, Hypnosis, Mental Regression, Scat, Soiled Diaper, Watersports, Weight Gain, messy diaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: Yang was based off Goldilocks, right? So this totally works.Mama Bear, an anthro bear with a retro wardrobe, comes home after a long day of foraging. Papa Bear and Baby Bear are out bonding, so she has the house to herself for a couple weeks. But what is she to do when she finds a sleepy Yang, conked out in her baby’s bed?Why, tie her up and mentally condition her to be a good little baby girl, of course.Commission for Anonymous!





	Yang's Beary Bad Day

Mama Bear hummed to herself as she made her way back to the cottage. The boys were out having a father son hunting adventure, so she had the house to herself for a bit. She already settled on using the time to clean up, maybe do some gardening, and even make some jams and medicines with the berries she found around the forest! When her family returned, what a treat they’d be in for, with the care and love she’d put into making their home look perfect for them.

She returned from the forest, walking down the dirt and stone path that led to her front door, basket full of fruits swinging from her large arm. Her lumbering steps made the ground tremble around her. Mama was ready to begin the long process of preparing her supplies, when she realized something was peculiar about her house.

The door was left wide open! Did she just forget to close it when she left? These woods were fairly quiet, so it wasn’t like she had to worry about robbers or other animals getting in, but it was still quite strange. She approached her home carefully, stepping inside and slowly, quietly, closing the door behind her. It was better to be stealthy, just in case if there really was someone still in her house.

At first glance, nothing seemed to be stolen. The furniture was all there, the family’s framed photos were still hung on the wall with care, but… The fridge door was cracked! It was clear someone was rifling through her things. Some food was eaten and tossed away, and the porridge she made for when she got home was just brushed aside with a spoon in it! Whoever had it clearly didn’t enjoy it. She liked it cold, which might not have been to everyone’s tastes, but there was something comforting about a nice, cool bowl of lovely porridge to wind down after a long day out…

The bedroom doors were open too! Mama Bear hastened her pace to make sure nothing important was stolen. As she got closer, she heard something bizarre. It reminded her of Papa Bear’s snoring after a long night… Wait. It was snoring! Turning into Baby Bear’s room, that’s when she found the culprit.

The blonde human woman was curled up on the bed, not even under the covers, with one of Baby Bear’s stuffed animals hugged close. Mama wasn’t sure who she was, nor where she came from. Her garb was outlandish and rough, while also partially reminding her of her rebellious days. Surely, this wasn’t a child, but a more developed woman, if her curves were anything to go by.

Her hair cascaded across the bed, dirty boots scuffing up the blankets… She even seemed to have weapons adorned around her wrists! Did her parents not teach her proper manners?! Storming into one’s house, eating their food, trashing the place, bringing in weapons…! Why, Mama Bear had half a mind to teach this ruffian manners herself!

… The intruder did seem fast asleep… Perhaps all the food pulled her into a ‘fat puppy’ state. This gave Mama Bear plenty of time to work out a plan.

A quick trip to Papa Bear’s workshop got everything she needed. Ropes was the real factor she had to worry about here, but she wanted to ensure she had the strong stuff so the girl couldn’t get free. From the muscles she sported, that seemed like a distinct possibility.

Back in Baby Bear’s room, she gently rolled the girl onto her back, taking extra care to release her grip on the stuffed animal. Her snoring briefly subsided, before resuming with its previous volume after a few moments.

First, Mama slipped the bright yellow gauntlets from around her wrists. They felt so heavy, and rattled with something in them. Ammunition? Good thing these were being taken away. Now that she was unarmed, next came the rope. Each limb had rope tied around it limply, with the other ends being attached to the bedposts much more firmly, with Mama using all her strength to ensure they were tight. Those had to be secured first, or else the little burglar would most likely wake up from her wrists being bound.

She had to be quick with this next step. Mama evened her breasts and wiggled her claws, before she leaned in and swiftly got to work. Each knot was good to go, all she had to do was…

Pull!

Pull!

Pull!

Pull!

Stepping away, she observed her handiwork with a little grin. The girl was spread eagle on the bed, limbs lifted up just slightly above the covers, while her head rested against the pillow. All without her waking up, too! She gave them a little tug to ensure they were taut before she left her little sleeping beauty. Keeping her bound wasn’t the only part of her little plan…

The next few hours were busy. Mama’s kitchen was a hive of activity as she got to work. Her various cook books and medicinal manuals were set up along her countertops. The oven had never seen more use in such a short time, and she was dreading the dishes that she’d have to clean after. But it’d be worth it.

A large bottle of slight sedative was her best little concoction she had made! It was her own recipe, an accident after an attempt at making pain medicine for Papa Bear after he injured his back woodcutting. It made him so sleepy, sluggish, like he was almost asleep, barely aware of his facilities…

It did stop him from overexerting himself, though, so Mama claimed that as a victory.

She normally kept a small vial of it handy, in case he tried overexerting himself again, but she knew she’d need quite a large quantity to keep the girl from trying to bust out, and to wear her down, bit by bit…

It was starting to get late, and she knew she couldn’t wait too much longer. Her cooking and prep could continue after the girl was calmer, and she knew that she wouldn’t take her medicine while she was awake…

With her bag of stockpiled supplies, she went up to Baby Bear’s room, and pulled up a stool as she poured out the first dose of the medicine. It was nice and sweet, laced with fruits and sugar, so she wouldn’t instinctively reject it. Carefully bringing the spoon up to her lips, she tilted it up, the pink liquid falling into the blonde’s lips, and down her throat as she subconsciously drank it up.

This was the straw that broke the camel’s back, however.

Her violet eyes blinked awake upon tasting the lovely liquid. Lips smacking, she gave them a little lick as she came to. Though she was quick to realize her predicament, eyes going wide as she tugged at her bindings, before glaring at the large imposing bear-woman that was holding her hostage.

“What’s the big deal?! Who the hell are you?!” She growled, the hints of sleepiness still evident in her voice, but her adrenaline going was quickly starting to wake her up. Her arms pulled at the ropes, the wooden bed starting to creak as she fought, but Mama Bear was confident in her husband’s carpentry skills. There was no way she’d be able to break it.

“Good morning, dear,” the matron cooed, placing a hand on her head and stroking her hair, which only seemed to agitate the girl more. Interesting. “I hope you enjoyed your little rest.”

“Yeah, it was great, aside from waking up as a hostage!” She barked back with an emphasized tug on the ropes.

Mama Bear exhaled, leaning back in her seat as she crossed her legs politely, her retro looking dress smoothly cascading down her legs.

“Well, certainly seems to be an alternative to what bears normally do to intruders within their homes,” she said simply, looking at the back of her nails absently. Her gaze caught her captive’s making her freeze up as the realization hit her. “It’s clear you weren’t raised with many manners, young lady. As a mother, I’m taking it upon myself to teach you the manners you obviously missed growing up.”

The girl opened her mouth to retort, only to close to slowly as she realized that she did indeed do a few less than good things that led to her current position.

“Can we start with a name?” Mama Bear asked, her voice warm, full of kindness. The girl didn’t respond, looking around instead to better take in her surroundings, which only made Mama Bear sigh tiredly. “If you don’t want to give me your name, I can rename you. You’re my child now, after all.”

“I’m… Yang. Yang Xiao Long,” the intruder finally responded, looking at her captor angrily, but no longer squirming. Her eyes blinked a few times, before she let out a long, loud yawn. Mama Bear smirked upon seeing this, mentally noting how her medicine was already taking effect. “What’s this taste in my mouth…? I didn’t eat any fruit…”

“You didn’t? You should! Fruit is good for a growing girl,” Mama teased as she gave Yang’s tummy a pat, exposed in her belly shirt/jacket combo. “You only just ate the porridge I had made for when I got home. Didn’t even finish it. Wasting your food is also rather rude.” Yang rolled her eyes, which got a swift ‘tut!’ out of Mama. “That fruit you’re tasting must be the medicine…”

“Medicine…?” It was clear Yang was alarmed from how her eyes widened, only for another yawn to hit her body.

“Of course. Can’t have you fighting now, can we? This should keep you conscious, but like you always want to nap. And judging how long you slept today, you must be used to that.”

Yang tried to squirm once again, but her body was already relaxing. It didn’t want to fight, it was just sooo tired. It was the exact same way her husband reacted when he took the medicine. Maybe she should lighten the dosage, however. The girl looked ready to pass out as is.

“Get your rest, little one. Come morning, we’ll begin the first real day of your new life,” Mama Bear cooed as she leaned forward, planting a kiss on Yang’s forehead. She let out a noise of protest, followed by some tired mumblings.

“You can’t do this…!” Yang tried to complain, stretching out as her blinks took progressively longer to reopen her eyes. “You… awwwn…”

Soon, her blinking stopped, and she simply closed her eyes as sleep took her. Mama Bear grinned, leaning in to give her new daughter a kiss on the forehead, before she got up and left. She needed to get some sleep herself, for tomorrow would be quite a busy day for her.

By the time Yang woke the next morning, Mama ensured that she’d be well aware of her new situation. Knowing that the blondie was quite asleep, she took the night as a good time to undo the bindings to get her in a better outfit. When she’d wake up, she would find her jacket and shirt removed and put off in a pile. Her boots and socks were moved and set aside, as were her shorts.

In their place was a diaper. Thick and white, the material squeezed the girl’s mature hips, crinkling as she wiggled in place.

“Wha-what’s this for?” She asked, already feeling sluggish. Mama had halved the dosage she had given. Mama was by no means a pharmacist or any sort of medicine consultant, but she didn’t mind doing some experimenting to see how much she needed to keep Yang docile. Half a dosage seemed to be working, but she’d have to keep an eye on her and be ready to give her more.

“Hehe, skipped school as well? It’s obvious what this is,” she teased, Yang opening her mouth to protest, but it just converted into another yawn. “It’s a diaper, sweetie. I don’t want you to ruin your sheets multiple times a day. That’s just wasteful!”

“But I don’t need a diaper…” Yang tried to argue while Mama moved to grab something out of the little basket she brought up with her.

Mama Bear blew the steam off the bowl of oatmeal she had made, humming as she stirred the syrup around in it, laughing quietly at the girls’ confident remark.

“Now, now, dear,” Mama Bear cooed, blowing on the hot meal as she brought it closer to Yang’s lips. “I don’t want you to wet the bed now…”

Yang’s cheeks puffed out, sharply reddening as she looked away, denying her food.

“I don’t need them…” she repeated, giving her binds another gentle tug. “Can I just use the bathroom normally…?”

“Not until you grow up a little, sweetums.”

“But…!” Yang tried to complain before she let out another loud yawn, her body tensing up before trembling as she finished. But that was just what Mama was waiting for, and she quickly stuffed the spoonful of breakfast into her mouth. She smirked as Yang’s eyes went wide, shooting her a little glare, before she gradually gave in and chewed the squishy food.

“No ‘buts’, missy. The only ‘but’ will be yours, when I clean it later,” Mama teased with a sly wink as she grabbed another spoonful and brought it to Yang’s mouth. She still refused to cooperate, turning her head away, which only made Mama sigh in frustration. “Sweetie, you need to eat. Growing girls need their strength, after all.”

“I am strong… Your damn me- mmf!”

Once her mouth was open enough, that’s when Mama struck. Faster than a bullet out of a freshly polished barrel, a truer strike than Robin Hood’s arrow, the spoon swiftly moved into Yang’s mouth, catching her off guard as she was forced to eat her next serving. Mama grinned smugly as her youngest started to eat.

The food was perfectly normal, of course. The only drug that Yang would be given would be given would be her sleepy medicine. Mama was confident in her position. After all, she needed to eat, and all that food needed to go somewhere…

Spoonful after spoonful was pushed into Yang’s mouth, until soon enough, her bowl was empty.

“Good job, sweetie! I guess you must be a very hungry girl!” Mama congratulated her, clapping in an almost mocking way. “Now, Mama has some work to do out in the garden. Give me a holler if you need me, okay?”

“Hmmph…” Yang grumbled, looking off to the side as she yawned once more.

Moving to the dresser near her bed, she shifted the small television she got for Baby Bear for morning cartoons in bed to face her, and turned it on. Colorful images flashed across the screen as various little animals went on an adventure. Light, happy music came from the old speakers to accompany it, and Yang groaned.

“Watch that to keep you entertained, and I’ll be back in a bit,” Mama cooed as she leaned down, placing a kiss on Yang’s forehead before she turned and left, basket in hand while she smoothed down her dress.

She wasn’t going to let her intruder ruin what she planned on getting done while the family was away, however! Donning her favorite large sunhat and her yellow gloves, she got to work in her garden for a good chunk of the day. Her garden was her pride and joy, after all! She was thankful that Yang hadn’t gotten any ideas about galivanting through there, picking anything that was even close to ripe…

Mama wasn’t sure that she could be quite as kind if she had.

A new row of vegetables needed to be planted, as did she need to harvest some of the berries to make some jams. The morning was spent prepping the soil, removing old roots and weeds, and prepping her equipment. The replanting finished at about noon, giving her time to go back in and grab some water before she’d begin the harvesting.

“I should check on my daughter…” She mused to herself, hearing the cartoons still playing on the upper floor. “She must be thirsty, after all…”

Heading into her room, Yang was still fighting the grips of sleep from the looks of it, blinking slowly while her violet eyes stared at the screen, trying to get some entertainment out of it. But Mama could see how bored she was; it was written clean across her face.

“Lil’bear hasn’t taken her nap yet, has she?” Mama asked, catching Yang by surprise, judging from how she lurched in bed. Getting closer, Mama noticed that the pristine white material of her diaper was still proudly on display. She pushed a finger against the front and moved it around, while Yang squirmed embarrassedly. “Nor has she used the potty… Are you feeling well?”

“I’m not… nnf, using the diaper…” Yang tried to protest, squirming as she cleared her throat, trying to rouse herself up from her sleepy state.

“So you’re just neeever going to use the bathroom? You could get sick if you don’t… Your body needs to let it out, dear,” Mama said while pulling over her chair, leaning in to loom over her daughter. “Maybe you just need some help...”

“Help…?” Yang mumbled, before her eyes went wide. Mama had started to pull the straps of her housewife dress down over her shoulders, lowering the top of it to gradually expose her breasts. “Whaaaat are you doing…?”

Moving one of her large, milky breasts closed, she cupped Yang’s head under her arm. She guessed that right around then was when Yang caught onto her plan, as she immediately began to squirm. Mama’s hand held firm, however, keeping her aimed just how she wanted her to be.

Yang opened her mouth to protest, but she was a slow learner from the events of that morning. Mama took the opportunity to stuff her nipple into her mouth, Yang instinctively closing it as she looked up at her.

“Now now… You must be thirsty as well…” She tried to coax Yang to drink, but the girl was steadfast. Well, stubborn, as Mama would rather put it. She knew she’d have to be clever to get her to submit… “… You know, this is the only thing you’ll have to drink… Either drink some of this, or I can pour a glass if your medicine and give you that…”

As Yang’s eyes went wide, Mama felt some pride in her negotiating skills once she felt her lips starting to suck, and the warmth filled her bosom with her milk starting to stream into her daughter’s mouth. Mama giggled at the adorable sight of her cheeks filling with the stuff, still trying to resist, but the gulps came, and Mama sweet milk poured down her throat.

“There… This will help you get big and strong! Good for bone growth, you know,” Mama cooed, stroking her hair as the milk was drank, Yang’s eyes fluttering closed as she eased up in Mama’s arms. Just how she wanted her…

While Yang drank, Mama’s hand moved down to her stomach, rubbing slow circles on the exposed skin. Her palms gently pressed in, putting pressure slightly on the sides in particular. Yang mumbled something against Mama’s breast while her hips wiggled and squirmed in her binds.

“Mmmh…” Yang moaned, but Mama only smirked. She knew just what she was doing. It wasn’t long until the blonde let out a whine, and a soft hiss filled the air. Glancing down, Mama saw the front of Yang’s diaper gradually darken, sagging down a bit as she wet herself. She shifted her hand from her stomach to her diaper, pressing the soggy padding in against her body to make it crinkle, while Yang’s cheeks went crimson, shifting her face to hide in Mama’s bust more.

“Oh, sweetie, don’t worry, it’s okay… Babies have accidents. You’ll be potty trained soon enough…”

She continued feeding Yang and stroking her diaper until she stopped wetting herself. It took a little bit, and her diaper seemed plenty heavier. Pulling her breast away, she adjusted her dress to make herself decent once more, while Yang kept her eyes shut and looked away. It’d be a waste to change her diaper after just one accident, so she’d wait to change it until later. Yang could stew in her humiliation for a little bit, Mama figured.

So she turned the cartoons back up, and left after giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead. Couldn’t spend too much time doting on her darling!

The next couple days followed the same routine, with Yang’s resistance breaking down a little bit with each day. She hadn’t messed her diaper though; her will was too strong to let her fall down that far…

Mama sung a little song as she spoon fed Yang’s dinner. Nothing solid, all mashed stuff for the past few days. Mushy vegetables and fruit, with a beat of meat to make sure she’s getting all her vitamins. Plenty of milk was served between her meals, and snacks were plenty. Mostly yogurt, but she had a cake ready to go for when Yang made her first messy.

The changes along Yang’s body were already becoming apparent. The lack of exercise and movement was making the weight pile on, thanks to the three meals a day. A nice layer of chub had grown across her belly, hiding her abs while her thighs squished from her fresh diaper squeezing her hips and legs. Her breasts that were already big in the first place, had gotten thicker thanks to the weight, spilling down the sides of her torso a little. Even her cheeks had gained cute dimples that would show so much better if she ever smiled, but Mama noted how Yang seemed dead-set on being a grumpy baby.

Spoon feeding the last of the mashed potatoes into Yang’s mouth, she set the plate down and used a napkin to wipe her face off.

“Lovely job, dear! Just onto your peas, and you’ll be done!” Mama announced, picking the plate back up and beginning to feed that to her next.

“Aaaamf…” Yang mumbled as she ate, glancing away, then up at Mama. With each passing day, she hummed a little louder as she ate. Mama’s cooking was the best, after all.

But between bites, her face scrunched up a little, starting to tremble as a groan left her lips.

“Noooh…” She whined, eyes going wide as she looked down, hands clenching into fists. Mama looked confused at first, but it quickly dawned on her what was happening.

“Lil’ baby gunna make a messy? Don’t worry, no shame in that… Just close your eyes, take a deep breaaath, and let go…~” Her words were soft, coated with honey, music to Yang’s ears with how calm she was…

She tried to resist for a bit longer, but she had been holding it in for days…

The crinkling sound filled the air as the first of her mess pushed out, the seat of her diaper growing larger and larger as it sank into the mattress and spread. The white material started to stain a little brown as several days’ worth of waste filled her undergarments. Deeper and deeper they fell, indenting the mattress with their weight, before the noises down below began to slow to just a shy crinkle every few seconds.

As the mess settled and silence fell, Yang trembled, biting her lip, before a few tears started to fall down her cheeks. More followed suit, before she broke into a sobbing fit, eyes shut as she tried making herself as small as possible.

“Oh, honey, sweetiepie, don’t worry,” Mama kissed her cheek, starting to stroke her hair after setting dinner aside. “You’re okay, you’re okay… Would you like a change? It sounds like you made a biiiig one…”

To her surprise, Yang nodded in response! Her sobbing made talking hard, but Mama knew that she had achieved a victory here.

Getting up from her seat, she grabbed the changing bag and got to work. First, the old diaper came off, the heavy, sagging ball of once pristine white material was held aloft, pinched by two fingers as Mama fanned her nose off, making sure Yang was aware of just what a mess she had made, before it was tossed away in the bin.

The wet wipe made swift work of cleaning up the mushy mess she had made, and Yang squealed as the cool material touched her sensitive parts. But Mama’s touch was firm, being very efficient with the wiping. Only three had to be used to clean the mess, which were tossed away.

But Mama didn’t apply the powder just yet.

“Hmm… Stay put, dear, Mama will return,” she said simply, holding up a finger and moving away to the bathroom, grabbing a bucket along the way. Yang looked suitably confused, tilting her head and trying to ask what she was doing between her little whimpers and sobs.

She turned the bathtub on, letting it heat up a good amount before filling the bucket about half of the way. Mixing some liquid body soap in and grabbing a sponge and towel, the bubbly mixture was brought back to Yang’s room.

“I should give you a bath while I’m at it… That’ll help cool you off and freshen you up! A clean baby is a happy baby, after all,” Mama said, matter of factly, before she dumped the sponge in and got it nice and soaked. Squeezing the bulk of the water back into the bucket, Mama lifted the sponge and got to work.

Yang’s attitude immediately began to change as the warm sponge was dragged across her body. Her sniffles quieted down and she simply watched, still frowning, but gradually calming down as her body began to glisten with the water.

Nowhere was left untouched. Belly, breasts, arms, legs, especially around the hips… Mama was very careful around the face, making sure to clean the neck properly and gently dabbing the sponge on her cheeks. She didn’t want a fussy baby, after all.

She took this moment to lean in, stealing a smooch right on the side of Yang’s cheek while she was distracted by the sponge! The girl seemed surprised, but Mama saw it. The cracks in her defenses. It was there for two, three seconds, but it was there.

Yang smiled.

Mama was quick to finish up the bath, and moved on to dry her off lightly with a towel. Powder was applied to her nethers, and a new diaper was wrapped up all nice and snug, sealed with a kiss on the front, like she’s been making her routine.

“There… I’ll go clean this all up, okay dear?” Mama said, grabbing the plate and bucket,turning to leave.

“Okay…” Yang meekly replied from the bed, a long yawn following. “Thank you, m-mom…”

Mama didn’t need to hide the smirk she wore as she walked out the door.

A full week at least had passed until Yang would receive her first reward. Each day brought a little more compliance to the breaking girl. She was more and more willing to eat, even getting to the point where she was actively excited for her meals and wanted more. Breastfeeding was something that Mama was sure that she was addicted to, with how often she wanted to latch on and drink. Her belly was starting to spill over her diaper as well, creating a lovely pale muffin top.

She didn’t tell Yang, but she had been lessening the doses bit by bit for the medicine. After all, her mind was quickly adapting to fit her new situation. Mama’s coddling and caretaking was having a large impact upon her psyche.

Mama walked into the room, holding the usual bowl of oatmeal for breakfast, and Yang’s eyes lit up.

“Foods…!” She cheered, bouncing up and down in her bed, making the bed squeak under her weight as she did so. “Mama gots foods~!”

“Yes I do!” Mama confirmed with a laugh as she set the bowl on the nightstand, taking a seat on the bed next to Yang. Yang seemed a little confused, frowning with her head tilting like a lost pup, and even more confused when Mama leaned over her body, undoing the ropes that kept her in place. One by one, her limbs fell on the bed with little thuds, and she moved them around nervously. “Sit up, dear~”

Mama’s words were accompanied by her putting an arm around Yang’s back to help her sit up. She could feel just how limp the girl’s body was thanks to her lack of movement. She scooted close, her diaper crinkling as it dragged along the bed, before Mama just up and lifted her onto her lap.

“You’ve earned the right to be freed. I’ll keep an eye on you, but you’ll be able to crawl about wherever you like…” Mama hummed as her baby nuzzled in close, hands awkwardly reaching up and clinging to her dress while her head rested against Mama’s chest.

“Kay… Can Yang go outside with Mama…?” Yang asked sheepishly with a hopeful little smile.

“But of course, love,” Mama said, stroking Yang’s lovely blonde locks behind her head, while she grabbed breakfast with her other hand. “You can come sit out in the gardens while I water the plants.” Taking a spoon of oatmeal, she led it to Yang’s mouth, where she was ready, mouth wide open with a cute ‘aaah~’. “I believe the blueberries have ripened… I’ll grab a bowl for you to pick some. I can mix it with your yogurt later tonight. How does that sound?”

“Mmm~!” Yang hummed happily, bouncing up and down on Mama’s lap as she ate, crinkling the whole while. “Uh-huh! Yang wan blooooburry!”

Mama giggled as she rocked Yang on her lap, feeling a warmth against her thigh as her daughter had another accident. Judging from the weight of it, she made a nice big messy! Good. Smiling, she continued to feed her daughter her breakfast, which she hummed while she ate.

Hopefully Papa Bear and Baby Bear would love their new daughter and sister…


End file.
